Wait For Me::
by Snugglepants
Summary: A SoraxKairi Fanfic. Bittersweet romance. Sora travels to Destiny Islands to confront Kairi, but things happen abruptly.
1. Part One::The Return

**:: Wait For Me ::**

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Square Enix, Disney, or any of their characters. However much I would like to.

**Rating::** K

**Pairings::** Sora / Kairi

**Notes::** Inspired by the song "Right Back in the Water" by Jesse McCartney.

I do some of my best thinking in the car. This is no exeption, as I was listening to da song on my iPod. I luff my iPod.

Flames are amusing, but please refain from posting them. I am not responsible for my action.

Nothing even the slightest bit…um…fluffy in this. Just a sweet short story. There will be more parts to follow. I hope you enjoy, and comment. Constructive criticisms are welcomed!

**::Part One**

Sora was reclined in the back of the Gummi Ship, having been relieved from the wheel by Donald. His startling blue eyes were closed in thought, and he raked his right hand slowly through his spiked, tousled brown hair. He laced his fingers and folded his arms behind his head. Sora leaned back in his seat and sighed. No Heartless could spoil his day.

It would be nice to visit his old haunts and see Kairi again. He had it planned out for weeks, seeking some time away from the trouble of the worlds. Things had been relatively quiet lately, and he had reasoned with Donald and Goofy that it would be nice to relax a little.

"Sora, look, there's Destiny Islands!" Goofy shook his shoulder, shaking him out of his revere.

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes blearily, his daydreams evaporating like smoke. He blinked once, twice, and came out of his stupor to see Goofy pointing out the window to a faint outline before them. Donald angled the ship downwards and the form of Destiny Islands appeared before his eyes.

"Alright!" Sora exclaimed, punching the air with his fist. He cuffed Donald soundly on the head and strained forward to better see his home world. Donald protested loudly but Sora wasn't with him anymore.

Sora gazed out of the cockpit, his gaze falling upon some familiar features. The crystal blue waters, the soft white sand, and the houses built along the coast. There, surrounded by the sea, was their island, the paopu tree overlooking the water, and the cave, where he had drawn a picture of Kairi and him so long ago.

"Earth to Sora!" Donald waved at Sora, twisting in the front seat to see him better. "What were you thinking about? I called your name five times already!"

"Wha-?" Sora started, swiveling to face his friend.

"Where do you want to land this thing?" Donald asked him yet again, scowling.

"Um…along the shore I guess. What about up there?" He lunged forward in his seat to better point out an isolated stretch of sand a little whiles away from the town. "No one would find us." Sora added.

Donald pulled away from the path they were taking and steered them to the reclusive beach Sora had pointed out. The Gummi Ship's engine would not be heard from there. Sora was out of the ship the moment it was landed. The landing had stirred up the sand, and Sora fingered a shell that had been unburied. Hadn't Kairi shown him one of these once? He pocketed it with a small grin, and resolved to ask Kairi about it later.


	2. Part Two::The Mind

**:: Wait For Me ::**

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Square Enix, Disney, or any of their characters. Otherwise Roxas would be mine!

**Rating::** K

**Pairings::** Sora / Kairi

**Notes::** Ah...Part Two. By the way, as of now there will be seven parts, and short ones at that.

Read on!

**::Part Two**

"I'll be right back!" Sora yelled, his voice sounding eerie and loud compared to the stillness of the place. It was nighttime here, and the stars were out. He had once heard that every star was a world out there. Would he ever go to them all? As if in response, the stars above his head twinkled silently.

Sora picked his way along the coast for about an hour, rehearsing what he meant to say in a low whisper. Whenever he heard a sound, he would turn and blush, thinking himself overheard. "Kairi – I know we've been friends forever but, um…"

"Didja ever think…we could be more?"

"I love you."

"I love you, Kai."

"I like you a lot, Kai."

"A lot." Sora finished in a whisper, barely heard above the clash of the waves and the sweet song of the crickets. He stopped in his tracks, as if punched in the gut. Braking hard, he sat and pulled the shell out from his pocket, flipping it over to reveal its smooth underside. He rubbed his thumb against its cool surface, he stared out at the ocean.

The waves rolled in, dark and daunting. They strained to reach him, coming as near as his shoes. Farther out, the surface of the water was black and smooth as glass, but for the currents rushing underneath. On an impulse, Sora bent over and removed his shoes, enjoying the feel of the soft white sand between his toes, feeling the frigid water rush over his feet. Feeling like he hadn't felt in a long time – since childhood.

What if he had changed too much? He was no longer such a child, no longer innocent in the ways of the world. He had seen things that he would always carry with him, a heavy burden on his shoulders. What if Kairi was afraid of him? Sora didn't think he could bear it.

Realizing the amount of time he had spent staring at the crashing waves, Sora reluctantly tore his gaze away from its wonder and slipped his shoes back on. Sora picked himself up, sand showering from his shorts. He could do nothing to squelch the growing seed of doubt now planted in his heart. And so Sora continued trudging up the beach to the town.

Soon, he came upon a group of fireflies. He remembered when he, Riku, and Kairi used to catch them together, laughing and playing. He snatched one from the sir and held it between his cupped palms, watching its light flicker, filtering through his fingers. Finally, he let it go and watching the firefly till he lost sight of it among its fellows.

Then, Sora stopped and bit his lip, chewing it nervously. There, less than a hundred yards away, was Kairi's house. The lights inside were off, as it was with the rest of the town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Three will be out as soon as I can make it. Which is very soon.


	3. Part Three::The Girl

**:: Wait For Me ::**

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Square Enix, Disney, or any of their characters. Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time here.

**Rating::** K

**Pairings::** Sora / Kairi

**Notes::**

Part Three, as promised! Not about to quit in the middle of a series, am I?

There is a lot more sadness coming…-tear- I'm still deciding whether to make this a bittersweet ending or not. I can't bear to make Kairi so sad!

I only have one comment:

**Linsaglyphics: **Thanks. I know KH isn't your thing, but your support means a lot to me:3

And I forgot to thank you out there for Faving this, so,

THANKS!

**::Part Three**

"And I'm the Court Magician!" Donald piped up to throw out his title, oblivious to the tension, "So you're coming with us, or we're leaving!" He added, tapping his foot.

The group hushed Donald hurriedly, and kept silent in the bushes as sounds of frequent stirring became audible from Kairi's room. This gave Sora time to think. As much as he hated it, they were right. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened and he wasn't there to prevent. Still, Sora knew this would mean giving up Kairi. What would she do if he never showed up? Would she ever forgive him?

Donald picked himself up after the rustlings had stopped. He disappeared around the corner of the house and came back when it became apparent his friends weren't following his lead. Sora was frozen, hardly needing Goofy's hand to hold him down.

"Come on!" Donald prodded his leg impatiently. Goofy didn't say anything, hurt as he was by Sora's actions.

"I'm coming." Sora's throat was dry. "Just – just give me a minute."

"Now you listen here, porcupine, I –!" Donald began, bending forward to frown at Sora. He was stopped by a rising Goofy, who gave him a look that plainly said, _Donald, shut your beak! _

"Sure, Sora. We'll be waiting." Goofy turned away and nudged Donald with his elbow. With a parting glance from Donald, they were off. Sora nodded, barely noticing their absence. He had to work hard to swallow the lump rising in his throat, and it hurt to choke it down. Sora got off his stomach and braced his back against the wall of the house underneath Kairi's window, drawing in his legs and burying his head in them.

How long he sat like that, he had no idea. It felt like years, not minutes. When Sora finally unearthed his head, his lids had lost their red puffiness that only comes after tears, and his brilliant blue eyes were glazed.

_I can't wake up Kairi. It would only hurt her to know that I have to leave as soon as I see her. Maybe even more than not showing. At least I won't have to walk out on her. I'm doing this for Kai._

Sora's heart plummeted in his chest, and he remembered how, not too long ago, her heart was in its stead. Looking up, he could see her curtain pulled to the side like he'd left it. Sora stood and pulled it shut, closing the gap so that the breeze would not wake her. "Sorry Kai." He said quietly, forlorn.


	4. Part Four::The Sorrow

**:: Wait For Me ::**

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Square Enix, Disney, or any of their characters. Otherwise, Sora's Keyblade would be as long as Sephiroth's sword!

**Rating::** K

**Pairings::** Sora / Kairi

**Notes::** _Still_ more sadness coming! Sorry for teh shortness...bugger.

**::Part Four**

"And I'm the Court Magician!" Donald piped up to throw out his title, oblivious to the tension, "So you're coming with us, or we're leaving!" He added, tapping his foot.

The group hushed Donald hurriedly, and kept silent in the bushes as sounds of frequent stirring became audible from Kairi's room. This gave Sora time to think. As much as he hated it, they were right. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened and he wasn't there to prevent. Still, Sora knew this would mean giving up Kairi. What would she do if he never showed up? Would she ever forgive him?

Donald picked himself up after the rustlings had stopped. He disappeared around the corner of the house and came back when it became apparent his friends weren't following his lead. Sora was frozen, hardly needing Goofy's hand to hold him down.

"Come on!" Donald prodded his leg impatiently. Goofy didn't say anything, hurt as he was by Sora's actions.

"I'm coming." Sora's throat was dry. "Just – just give me a minute."

"Now you listen here, porcupine, I –!" Donald began, bending forward to frown at Sora. He was stopped by a rising Goofy, who gave him a look that plainly said, _Donald, shut your beak!_

"Sure, Sora. We'll be waiting." Goofy turned away and nudged Donald with his elbow. With a parting glance from Donald, they were off. Sora nodded, barely noticing their absence. He had to work hard to swallow the lump rising in his throat, and it hurt to choke it down. Sora got off his stomach and braced his back against the wall of the house underneath Kairi's window, drawing in his legs and burying his head in them.

How long he sat like that, he had no idea. It felt like years, not minutes. When Sora finally unearthed his head, his lids had lost their red puffiness that only comes after tears, and his brilliant blue eyes were glazed.

I can't wake up Kairi. It would only hurt her to know that I have to leave as soon as I see her. Maybe even more than not showing. At least I won't have to walk out on her. I'm doing this for Kai.

Sora's heart plummeted in his chest, and he remembered how, not too long ago, her heart was in its stead. Looking up, he could see her curtain pulled to the side like he'd left it. Sora stood and pulled it shut, closing the gap so that the breeze would not wake her. "Sorry Kai." He said quietly, forlorn.

Sora began his long trek back to the Gummi ship, hating every step he took. It tore him up inside to leave her waiting like this. When Kairi woke, would she race downstairs to see him? Look down the beach to find him? Cry when he wasn't there?

Sora stopped himself right there. It hurt too much, though he knew Kairi wouldn't cry. She was too strong for that, and he wasn't giving her justice. Kairi had waited for him for a long year, she wouldn't cry now. Yet Sora had no knowledge of how she had cried for him when they were separated, sitting in the cave alone.

She had woken a bit when he had called her name. Would Kairi remember that in the morning?

The tears came now, hot and fast, burning his cheeks with the heat as they carried the sorrow of his heart. Sora made no effort to wipe them away now, and hide them as before. Why should he? He let them fall, his lips trembling but always pressed tightly together to prevent a cry from escaping.

It was a tedious journey back to the ship, an endless gauntlet full of heart-wrenching emotions. One minute tears were falling into the sand, the next – Sora bent and reached for yet another item from the shore. Only, this wasn't a shell. He held a smooth, white, flat stone the length of his palm in diameter. Brushing away the stubborn grains of sand that were lodged in the cracks, Sora bounced it on his palm in indecision. His knuckles whitened as he clenched his hand around the rock, gripping it tightly.

One thing Sora knew he was well liked for was his cheerful wide smile and happy-go-lucky attitude. But suddenly swelled with rage, he threw the rock, hurling it into the dark sea. It vanished beneath the crests of the waves with a soft _plunk_. Almost in reproach the sea crashed onto his feet, seeping salty water onto his toes and soaking his socks in seawater.

Sora cried out and ripped shells, stones, handfuls of sand, and anything in reach off of the receding tide and hurled them all in as well, grunting and chucking them with enough strength to send them out of sight into the inky darkness. He wouldn't know where they fell, but with each audible splash Sora felt gratified.

Sora reeled back and halted with his hands on his knees, bent over. He was breathing hard, feeling like he'd run from one side of the island to another. His heart was pounding against his chest; feeling like it would break his ribcage. His burst of anger subsided, he gritted his teeth and pressed on.

But then he recalled something, a certain something that stopped him in his tracks as if he'd been punched in the gut. An evening breeze raced past Sora, ruffling his ever-pointed brown locks and his sleeves. He turned on his heel and raced against the nighttime wind, the blood roaring in his ears with an accompaniment of exhilaration.

The worlds could wait a little longer. Kairi had done her fair share of waiting.


	5. Part Five::The Rage

**:: Wait For Me ::**

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own Square Enix, Disney, or any of their characters. Otherwise the whole thing would be set in Port Royal, as I LOVE POTC!

**Rating::** K

**Pairings:: Sora / Kairi**

**Notes:: **Jeez…I feel like I totally botched up Sora's character. He's always so happy, I hated to make him seem so down and out of character. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me, fangirls! –hides-

Dare I say Sora is going thru a little 'Teen angst?'

I'm sorry this part took so long to get out. I was being really lazy, and then school began...yeah. Merp.

This is as far as I've gotten on Microsoft Word, so I'll try to type the rest tonight, but no promises...

Also, I have an announcement! There are to be six parts, unless I have a very sudden change of heart. Last part is coming up next (again, unless I change my mind in some freak idea)!

**::Part Five**

Sora began his long trek back to the Gummi ship, hating every step he took. It tore him up inside to leave her waiting like this. When Kairi woke, would she race downstairs to see him? Look down the beach to find him? Cry when he wasn't there?

Sora stopped himself right there. It hurt too much, though he knew Kairi wouldn't cry. She was too strong for that, and he wasn't giving her justice. Kairi had waited for him for a long year, she wouldn't cry now. Yet Sora had no knowledge of how she had cried for him when they were separated, sitting in the cave alone.

She had woken a bit when he had called her name. Would Kairi remember that in the morning?

The tears came now, hot and fast, burning his cheeks with the heat as they carried the sorrow of his heart. Sora made no effort to wipe them away now, and hide them as before. Why should he? He let them fall, his lips trembling but always pressed tightly together to prevent a cry from escaping.

It was a tedious journey back to the ship, an endless gauntlet full of heart-wrenching emotions. One minute tears were falling into the sand, the next – Sora bent and reached for yet another item from the shore. Only, this wasn't a shell. He held a smooth, white, flat stone the length of his palm in diameter. Brushing away the stubborn grains of sand that were lodged in the cracks, Sora bounced it on his palm in indecision. His knuckles whitened as he clenched his hand around the rock, gripping it tightly.

One thing Sora knew he was well liked for was his cheerful wide smile and happy-go-lucky attitude. But suddenly swelled with rage, he threw the rock, hurling it into the dark sea. It vanished beneath the crests of the waves with a soft _plunk_. Almost in reproach the sea crashed onto his feet, seeping salty water onto his toes and soaking his socks in seawater.

Sora cried out and ripped shells, stones, handfuls of sand, and anything in reach off of the receding tide and hurled them all in as well, grunting and chucking them with enough strength to send them out of sight into the inky darkness. He wouldn't know where they fell, but with each audible splash Sora felt gratified.

Sora reeled back and halted with his hands on his knees, bent over. He was breathing hard, feeling like he'd run from one side of the island to another. His heart was pounding against his chest; feeling like it would break his ribcage. His burst of anger subsided, he gritted his teeth and pressed on.

But then he recalled something, a certain something that stopped him in his tracks as if he'd been punched in the gut. An evening breeze raced past Sora, ruffling his ever-pointed brown locks and his sleeves. He turned on his heel and raced against the nighttime wind, the blood roaring in his ears with an accompaniment of exhilaration.

The worlds could wait a little longer. Kairi had done her fair share of waiting.


	6. Part Six::The Smile

The boy stood alone on the deserted beach in the dark, kneeling over something. His crystal-blue eyes were focused solely on the task at hand. His back was cramped from bending over, his knees cold from being wedged in the wet sand, but when he stood up, his managed a soft smile. The boy's chest swelled with a feeling of accomplishment.

Stepping back, the boy dusted off his knees and spared a last, lingering look at his handiwork. Each piece had been sought out and carefully placed into the soft soil. Unless the tide rose, it would still be there when the sun rose. It had been the best he could do with the time he had left.

Even in the darkness, one could have seen the smile disappear from his face. That is, if there was anyone around. The boy was alone, hemmed in on all sides by a looming darkness and numbing dread.

He should have left long ago. Leaving a second time would be more painful than the first, allowing more time for reality to sink in. For a minute, he lifted his hand, which wavered, prepared to drop and destroy what he had built up on the white sand beneath him. It would be easy. He could run away, and nobody would even know he had been there. The waves would wash the troubled patch of sand smooth and clean, as the world had done to him in turn.

Could he do it though? Could he plunge his hands into the ground and erase every trace of the tears that had been shed, the thoughts that had been collected, the effort of the last few hours? The boy's outstretched hand tensed, and relaxed, dropping to his side reluctantly.

The boy turned and faced the trees, his back to the crashing, rolling waves. A step, and another fell upon the sand. Before he knew it, the urge to run had become neigh uncontrollable. His shoes pounded the earth, leading him back to where he knew he was needed and waited on. It was hard to run on the sand, but then, he wasn't used to running away. He could understand why some did though. It became so easy after a while, running.

And he left the Islands, not looking back. The footprints carved into the soft sand would ripple, and in time, too, fade. But he made a promise then, doubling the oath made once before. He would go, content at the small sign he had left behind, and return again one day soon.

And so the boy grinned as he ran, and disappeared into the sky with his friends.

Smiling.


	7. Part Seven::The Writing

**:: Wait For Me ::**

**Disclaimer:: **

I OWN KINGDOM HEAAAAAAAAAAARTS!

AAAAAAND YOOOOU DOOOOOOON'T!

I wish. Wa-hoo.

**Rating::** K

**Pairings:: Sora / Kairi**

**Notes:: **Part Seven (-chibi scream- AHHHH! Seven!) in a SoraxKairi fanfic. Told from Kairi's POV (a little treat!). When she discovers Sora is off again.

This is part seven of a SoraxKairi fanfic, called Wait For Me. Can you believe I'm on the last part ever? –sniffles- It makes me…sorta sad. Does anyone have a cookie?

Like I said, this is kinda an epilogue, but it's the longest part I've written. You make sense of that. Kairi fans, this is a special day, huh?

Thanks, all of you who noticed my account first because of this! Thanks also to those who joined in at the beginning and stuck with me faithfully! You know how you roll!

**::Part Seven**

The first streams of light filtering through the pale pink curtains fell on Kairi, turning her eyelids a bright orange as the sunlight shone through them. Beams of light flickered through the gaps in the stitching, highlighting the dust in the air and falling onto her face.

Kairi turned her face away to avoid the warm rays, and a lock of red hair fell out of place, softly sweeping her cheekbone. Her breathing was slow, softly swirling the dust that was trapped in the ray's path. Eventually, the warmth on her arm from the sunshine began to wake her.

Her hand was draped over side of the bed. Almost involuntarily, her slender fingers began to clench, stiffly at first with the weariness of sleep. Jerkily, her fingertips met her palm as Kairi's hand closed, grasping a nonexistent object.

Kairi's blinked in incomprehension. Her eyes flickered and she hurriedly propped herself up on an elbow. Withdrawing her closed fist to herself, she opened and closed it experimentally.

With an intake of breath she swung her legs around and over the side of her bed. Sliding off the mattress to the rug below, Kairi got on her stomach and hoisted up the sheets of the bed, scanning underneath with her blue eyes. It wasn't there. Kneeling back on her feet, she whirled and let loose a sigh of obvious relief.

The letter was behind her, underneath the window, open and face up. The words were still there. She had memorized every one of them while waiting. Trembling with the adrenaline that had seeped through her moments ago, she crawled across the carpet and sat crossed legged, picking the letter up between her forefinger and thumb.

The rush of panic fading fast, her heart slowed down as she read the words silently to herself, her lips moving soundlessly. They had a calming effect on her. Here was proof that Sora was still alive and well, after not hearing from him for nearly over a year.

But she had waited, and he didn't come. Why? Kairi was overcome with the sudden urge to leave the house. The walls around her suddenly felt confining and close. With a small smile she put her hand on her knee and stood up. With a small smile she placed the letter on her dresser. She didn't need to change before going out, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

Halfway own the beach, Kairi came to accept what had come to pass. Obviously something had happened. Sora would never have stood her up like that. He was too sweet. Crossing her arms against the breeze she bowed her head against the icy wind rolling off the ocean. Normally she would enjoy it during the day's heat, but it was still the chilly hours in the morning. Then she saw them.

A set of footprints next to her own. Now why would anyone else be up this early? Despite her acceptance of the fact that Sora wasn't coming, Kairi could still feel a part of her heart that wanted to believe there was still hope. Her throat closing, she followed the footprints in the sand to a small cove. At first her heart sank and her eyes became glossy with a filmy layer of unspilled tears. Sora wasn't here. The clearing was empty, and the footprints stopped. She bent and picked up a random shell nearly buried by sand and brushed it off. A thalassa shell.

Kairi felt her throat catch.

**WAIT**

**FOR **

**ME**

Words in the sand.


	8. Meep::Author's Note

If you haven't reviewed by now and you've reached the end, please do. Thanks for sticking with me! I luv you...but not _that_ way.

Stick around for my next story, a NaminexRoxas.

**Thank you especially to::**

Doggone2dog (1st Faver -- You get a chocolate chip cookie!)

Neo (2nd Faver -- You get a M&M cookie!)

Spottedleaf (3rd Faver -- You get a sugar cookie!)

FOR THE FAVES! You all get a cookie.

**Thank**** you especially to::**

Doggone2dog (1st Reviewer -- The Moogle's name is Max!)

Linzaglyphics (2nd Reviewer -- The Moogle's name is Monty!)

-- (3rd Reviewer -- the Moogle's name is Merp!)

FOR THE REVIEWS! You all get a Moogle!

And thanks to all the others who have been reading.

**Ciou,**

- s.ilver a.rget


End file.
